Dawn of the Eds
"Dawn of the Eds" is the 7th episode of Season 1 and the 7th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds attempt to go see the movie Robot Rebel Ranch, but they crash into the Junkyard while Ed is busy explaining the movie's plot instead of paying attention to the road. The Eds, believing they are now "space outlaws" on a distant cold planet, must now try to find a way back home. Plot The Eds are at the dumpster searching for bottles to trade in for money. Eddy is getting Ed into a makeshift rope harness in the alley. Edd then comes and wraps him with cling film to protect him from garbage, and gives him a mask and snorkel for breathing. Edd then struggles to hoist Ed into the container, but manages in the end. Edd loses his footing and is pulled into the air while Ed falls in the dumpster. After a while, Ed gives the signal to hoist him up, and Eddy pulls Edd to pull Ed out of the trash. Ed reveals he has many glass items, including a scientific glass vial, while Edd and Eddy celebrate. On their way to exchange the glass items, Edd and Eddy partake in a conversation over how many jawbreakers they could buy. Ed all of a sudden stops at a poster. As they walk past Ed, Eddy asks for Ed's opinion, only to find out he has slipped behind them, gazing at a movie poster. The poster is revealed as Robot Rebel Ranch. After reading the descriptions on the poster, Ed is shocked to find out the movie is for "Adults Only". Ed covers up the small print and claims that is not fair and falls to the ground wishing if he could only be older. Edd states they can watch it in a year on television, but Ed states that is when all the good stuff is cut out. On their way to cash in their bottles, on a bike, the Eds discuss how to get into the movie. Ed then tells them how the story begins, with 3 space outlaws, and their journey is starting to reflect the Eds' journey. They go through the construction site into the tunnel that leads them to the Junkyard. They then fall on the ground. The bike is broken on impact. The Eds play make-believe as they try to get off the "planet" they are marooned on. The Eds embark to find shelter to escape from "the frozen robot planet nights" as Ed describes it. Then Eddy stumbles upon the Retro Van. The boys make the van "Central Command". The Retro Van features a broken radio, two seats in the front, "genuine shag carpeting", and a waterbed in the back. They then go pretend to be space outlaws, with an "every man for himself" type battle. Eddy then shows off a pair of fuzzy dice and uses them as nunchucks. Ed and Edd, unimpressed, take out their "guns", when Ed stumbles upon the Kankers torturing Kevin by spinning him on a tractor wheel. Ed then rescues Kevin, who does not thank him and pedals his bike away. Ed then discovers the existence of "solar scum", which he attempts to "terminate". Eddy hears Ed's scream, then asks Edd if he heard that. Eddy then asks if the rocket is complete, then jumps into the seat as Edd explains that it is a prototype. Eddy nags Edd to launch the rocket, which he eventually obliges to do so. Eddy is launched into the air, then the rocket starts to disintegrate. Eddy free-falls until Edd activates the parachute. He then throws the controller to the ground, which pushed the button that activates the parachute again, releasing it. Eddy continues to fall and lands on an unsuspecting Edd. Eddy tells hims the rocket needs work and Edd has to remind him again that it was a prototype. Ed then suddenly appears running away from something and screaming "The robots are coming! The robots are coming!". Then the other Eds see the "robots", and retreat to the van. Ed then enters a monologue, detailing in narrative form what is happening. He then signals the attack, and attacks the robots with their laser guns. They continuously attack the robots with Ed yelling to his friends hit the robots hard. In reality, they are throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy. When an angry Sarah tells Ed that it is time for dinner, Edd and Eddy go home with the latter noting that dinner sounds good right about now as they are hungry, leaving Ed behind to utter yet another monologue; believing he is the last space outlaw standing after the battle, he gets pulled away by Edd and Eddy as he believes that he has been betrayed by his comrades. Eddy tells him to shut up as the episode irises in on him. Trivia *'Goofs': **Ed has the same raspy, higher pitched voice from "The Ed-Touchables" in this episode. **When Edd and Eddy lift Ed out of the dumpster, Edd says "Hey!" but his mouth does not move. **In the first shot of the Eds riding their bike, the red stripe on Eddy's shirt is on his left side. **When Ed says "Cut out," his mouth does not match the words he says. **Edd's arm accessories disappear in some scenes. **When Lee made kissy sounds at Kevin, he was upside down, but when May said it was her turn he was upright. In the next shot, Kevin was once again upside down. **In this episode, Kevin's bike is a shade of turquoise instead of silver, the same as the Eds' bike. **Right before Kevin falls on the ground, his shoes are white. Upon falling, they suddenly turn black. **When Ed shouts "The robots are coming!" Eddy has a monobrow, but when Ed runs in front of him, it is gone. **While the Eds were fighting the robots, they had a tire rampart for protection, but when Sarah approached them, it disappeared. *While Jimmy was running away from the Eds, four flowers came out of him. *The Retro Van makes its debut appearance in this episode. **The Retro Van later makes appearances in "Dueling Eds" and "A Twist of Ed." *The large pink car in which Edd attempts to contact earth via the radio is reminiscent of a mid-late 1950's Cadillac. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, many references from this episode are present: **This episode was the inspiration for the second bonus level. The title card for the level is very similar to the title card for this episode. **The two robots Ed visualized Sarah and Jimmy as appear again. **The Eds' space costumes are an unlockable Easter Egg. **The entrance to the level is the poster for the movie. *The robot on the title card resembles Eddy with the three antennas on the head. *The music when the Eds attack Jimmy and Sarah is played again in "Shoo Ed" when Ed pulls the chains to lower Jonny. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Eds' Bike. It reappears in "A Boy and His Ed" and "Ready, Set... Ed!", despite being destroyed in this episode. **It is worth noting that the Eds' bike in the later two episodes is silver, hinting that they may have gotten a replacement. *This is the first time the Eds attempt to recycle bottles for money. They do this a second time in "For the Ed, by the Ed." *The film's "Adults Only" rating is a possible reference to how some science-fiction horror films in the 60s-80s often had content that prohibited theaters from admitting children to the film (even with parental supervision). In addition, Ed mentions that when they see it on TV, all the good parts will be cut out. This is a reference to how movies are often re-edited for airing in order to satisfy FCC requirements; omitting most of the gory scenes. Video See also *Prototype Rocket *The Retro Van *The Junkyard *Soda Bottle Refund *Laser Guns *Dumpster Pulley *Robot Rebel Ranch *Rebel Robot Ranch *The Ed-Touchables (Game) *The Eds' Bike Category:Episodes Category:Season 1